parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 3 (Amzy Yzma)
A Spoof From Amzy Yzma Cast: *Woody - Turbo *Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) *Jessie - Sira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Bullseye - Spirit (Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron) *Mr. Potato Head - Shrek *Rex - Blu (Rio) *Hamm - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Slinky - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mrs. Potato Head - Fiona (Shrek) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Alex, Marty and Melman (Madagascar) *Lotso - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Barbie - Elsa (Frozen) *Ken - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Big Baby - The Boss Baby *Twitch the Guard - Riddler (The Lego Batman Movie) *Stretch the Octopus Guard Toy - Chef (Trolls) *Chunk the Guard - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sparks - King Louie (The Jungle Book)((2016)) *Talking Chatter Telephone Toy - WALL-E *Bookworm - Z "Zeke" (Antz) *Cymbals Banging Monkey - Captain Smek (Home) *Teenage Andy Davis - Ted (The Lorax) *Young Molly Davis - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Bonnie Anderson - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Chuckles - Boog (Open Season) *Mr. Pricklepants - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Buttercup - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Trixie - Jewel (Rio) *Peas in a Pod - Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) *Totoro - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Dolly - Joy (Inside Out) Scene Index: *Toon Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Toon Story 3 Part 2 - Nate's Grown Up *Toon Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Toon Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Toon Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Toon Story 3 Part 6 - Turbo/Theo Leaves/Rough Play *Toon Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Penny Peterson *Toon Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Toon Story 3 Part 9 - Carlos' Offer *Toon Story 3 Part 10 - "I See Ted"/Locked Up *Toon Story 3 Part 11 - Boog's Story of Vicent *Toon Story 3 Part 12 - Daybreak *Toon Story 3 Part 13 - Turbo/Theo's Advice from a Beetle *Toon Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Toon Story 3 Part 15 - Jack's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Toon Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Diego *Toon Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Toon Story 3 Part 18 - Dump/End of the Line *Toon Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Toon Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye Ted *Toon Story 3 Part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Toon Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Gallery Turbo the Snail.png|Turbo/Theo as Woody Diego The Tiger.png|Diego as Buzz Lightyear Shira.jpg|Shira as Jessie Spirit-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-78.jpg|Spirit as Bullseye Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Mr. Potato Head Blu.jpg|Blu as Rex Max dog.png|Max as Slinky Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg|Fiona as Mrs. Potato Head Alex the Lion.jpg|Alex, Marty.jpg|Marty Melman.jpg|and Melman as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Vincent.jpg|Vincent as Lotso Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Barbie Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as Ken Boss baby character.png|Boss Baby as Big Baby RiddlerProfile.png|Riddler as Twitch Chef-1.jpg|Chef as Stretch OogieBoogie.png|Oogie Boogie as Chunk Z in Antz.jpg|Z as Bookworm Captain smek.png|Captain Smek as Cymbals Banging Monkey Ted.jpg|Ted as Teenage Andy Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Bonnie Anderson FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Young Molly Davis Boog in Open Season.jpg|Boog as Chuckles Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Mr. Pricklepants Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Trixie Classified.png|Classified as Buttercup Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Totoro Bia, Carla And Tiago.png|Carla, Bia and Tiago as Peas-in-a-Pod Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy as Dolly Trivia *The Clips for Felicie Milliner, Carla, Bia and Tiago, Beetle, The Boss Baby, Chef, Kong and Dr. Nefarious are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs